Aragorn and Legolas forbidden love
by eli1
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are interupted by a stunned Arwen- with a twist at the end- review
1. Default Chapter

Aragorn was lost in deep thought. He must tell Arwen about his steamy affair with Legolas. But when? And how? He sunk his head into his hands and slowly drifted into a troubled sleep, filled with nightmares of him and Legolas being separated forever. It was much too hard to bear.  
  
He was suddenly jolted awake. "Will you tell Arwen?" Legolas asked him. "I know I must" Aragorn replied, his head hanging in despair. "I just don't know if I can". Legolas looked into Aragorn's deep troubled eyes and comforted him with a tender kiss. "Do it for us" he said. Aragorn slowly lifted his head. "Yes. I'll do it for us".  
  
Legolas stood up. "Don't worry. It's better for our relationship if you get it off you chest." He said and turned to leave. "Legolas, wait." Aragorn took his hand gently. "Thank you.for everything". Legolas smiled warmly. "I'm always there for someone whom I love. Someone who has always been so close to my heart." Aragorn held him in a tight embrace and kissed him passionately.  
  
After a short while however, Legolas began to push Aragorn away. "What's wrong, my love?" Aragorn asked. There was no reply. Legolas was staring wide-eyed toward the door behind Aragorn.  
  
Following his gaze, Aragorn turned around, only to face a quivering and very pale Arwen. "How dare you!" she cried, grabbing the Elessar* off his neck. Aragorn was stunned. After a short pause he started to speak. "I was going to tell you," he told her, his voice soft. "I never meant for you to find out like this." He took Legolas's hand into his own. "He and I are destined for each other". He looked at Legolas and smiled gently. "It's just the way it's meant to be" he said and lightly kissed Legolas on the cheek. "I'm sorry". Arwen looked at Aragorn. "But I love you" she told "I know" Aragorn replied. "But I love Legolas".  
  
All this while, Legolas seemed to have been deep in thought. Finally he spoke up. "I have and idea" "What is it, my darling?" Aragorn asked, his hand still in his. Arwen flashed them a look of disgust. "Well." replied Legolas "We could have a threesome" For the first time, Arwen stopped crying. "Maybe it's worth a try" she said, sniffling. Aragorn looked at Legolas. "You're always full of good ideas, baby"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud grunt at the door. They all turned to face a short, hairy dwarf staring at them with a look of disgust on his face. "What's going on?' he asked impatiently. The other three looked at each other desperately searching for an excuse. "Well.if you really want to know we were discussing plans for a threesome" Legolas replied, looking down on the fat dwarf. Gimli's face soured even more. "WITHOUT ME?" he bellowed. His voice then became softer. "I'm always left out of everything" A tear fell down his cheek. "Just because I'm a dwarf."  
  
Arwen crossed the room and laid a hand on his shoulder. "The more the merrier, Gimli. In fact we were just about to ask if you would like to join in". Aragorn and Legolas both looked like they were going to be sick. Arwen, however, quickly flashed them a threatening look and they both were forced to go along with her.  
  
Aragorn walked to the door and slowly closed it. "No one will find us here. We have the room to ourselves"  
  
*An elf jewel that was handed from Arwen to Aragorn as a reminder of their love for each other.  
....... What will happen? Will they be caught? Will they go through with it? Will someone else join in?  
  
LOOK OUT for the next episode  
  
-eli. 


	2. Gimli turns evil

Aragorn walked as sexily as he could back to the bed. "Come here, Legolas baby" he said, in a purring voice. Legolas started to make his way over to join Aragorn but was roughly pushed aside by a very enthusiastic Gimli. "Make way." he shouted, doing a run up. He jumped on to the bed and, shocking everyone, landed directly on top of Aragorn, who let out a high- pitched scream. "Oh sorry" Gimli said, apologetically. "I've been trying to lose a bit of weight but it's just so hard for a muscled dwarf like me." However, poor, crushed Aragorn didn't reply. "Aragorn," Gimli asked. "Aragorn?" his voice getting more anxious and loud. "ARAGORN?" Legolas walked to the bed. "Sweetie? It's okay, I'm here now" Aragorn's lips began to quiver. "I.love.you...Legolas." He breathed his last and lay still and pale on the bed. Legolas began to weep loudly. "Oh Aragorn" he cried between his sobs. "What have you done to deserve this cruel death?" Arwen, who until now had been nothing more than a very shocked onlooker comforted Legolas. "Don't worry Legolas, it's not your fault." Then after a short pause, she turned to Gimli, her face bright red with fury. "Look what you did, you retarded dwarf.I HATE you. Everyone hates you. Why did you ever come here?" Gimli began to moan. "I've never been too fond of you either, Arwen. But I never thought it would come to this". Gimli slowly picked up his axe. "Goodbye, Arwen." "Noooooo" Arwen screamed. "Please Gimli, no.." "NOBODY INSULTS A DWARF" he cried and chopped of her head.  
  
Legolas, who had been standing there frozen, finally spoke. "Well, this has come to quite an interesting end, hasn't it?" "Yes"-replied Gimli. Just the two of us left.here.alone." Legolas looked around the room , at dead, pale Aragorn lying on the bed and Arwen's head and then at Gimli, into his brown, beautiful eyes. Only then did he realize who he was really destined for- It was Gimli, all along, good old Gimli. He felt.love. Gimli took his hand. "Do you love me too?" he asked Legolas. "Yes." He told him. "Finally I realize my true feelings." And they embraced in a tender kiss.  
  
-eli 


End file.
